Totally Awesome Niff Drabbles
by ReNickyAndJeffySittingInATree
Summary: Totally awesome drabbles with star-kid, Starbucks and the R5 family! I hope you enjoy! :) Lana xxx
1. Sight

**My old account's email was lost so I made this one's called 'Sleep'. I will take prompts. Love you all!**

* * *

"Jeff wake up! You need to get ready for school!" A groan came from the blond's mouth.

"I'm at school!" Jeff replied burying his head into Nick's chest even further.

"Don't play smart with me, I mean in classes," Jeff still didn't move. "I will stand up!"

"How fascinating!" Jeff said sarcastically, he obviously hadn't realised that Nick's limbs were intertwined with his. Nick smiled before leaning forwards and climbing out of his bed whereas Jeff tumbled straight onto the wooden floor.

"I'm gonna' go get ready and you should as well,"

"No, I'm tired!" Jeff pouted.

"Suit yourself," Nick replied walking into their en suit bathroom since their parents have paid a little extra for an extended dorm when they transferred to Dalton.

"I can't go back to bed now!"

"Really, Why not?" Jeff shakily stood up, because he could not yet see without his glasses or contacts, and wrapped arm around a bedside table for support.

"For the past year and a half I have been sleeping in the same bed as you, I can't sleep without listening to your heartbeat. If you wake up then I have to,"

Nick walked over to Jeff and wrapped 'his' arm around Jeff. "I'm sorry Jeffy but we can't be late,"

"I know..." Jeff sighed because he knew Nick was right.

"But-"

"But what?" Jeff interrupted.

"Let me finish!"

"Sorry,"

"But, I got you this!" Nick picked up the cup of the sidetable and held it up in front of Jeff's face.

"Nicky,"

"Yeah..."

"I can't see it,"

* * *

** He got Jeff a coffee from Starbucks, I would of written it into the story but I thought this was a nice ending, Lana xxx**


	2. Pinkie Promise

**You guys wanted one so here it is. May continue later on. Love you Lana xxx**

* * *

"What makes you think that I would never go shopping with you?" Nick gasped. Jeff raised a eyebrow.

"Nicky, you hate shopping!"

"I do not!"

"Oh really, Is that why you complain every single time we go to the mall then!"

"...not every time" Nick mumbled.

"Just when we go to clothes stores,"

"I promise I won't complain!" Nick raised both his hands.

"Really?"

"Yes" Nick stuck out his pinkie finger, "Pinky promise"

Jeff wrapped his pinkie around Nick's and smiled,"Pinky promise,"

"Let's go!"

They ran out of their dorm racing each other down to the car. If Nick didn't complain this would be the best shopping trip ever!

* * *

**Feel free to suggest a prompt, xxxx**


	3. It Would Be My Honour

**So RockauraGleeNiffR5 suggested Nick asking Jeff on a date and their first kiss. So here is the date asking, next drabble is the kiss, thank you so much for suggesting it! xxx**

* * *

"Hey Jeffy, Can I ask you something?" Nick looked across the room at Jeff who was currently on his iPad mini Nick had brought him looking at tumblr, completely engrossed in it.

"You just did," Jeff responded his eyes not leaving the images of cakes from the Supernatural fandom apologising for ruining every post.

"You know what I mean," Nick laughed. Nick had asked Jeff to be his boyfriend last week after they had both admitted to loving each other. They had been a lot closer than they normally would have been and spent even more time with each other but they had never once been on a proper date and this is something Nick wanted to change. That and the fact they hadn't had se-

" I was wondering if you wanna' go out somewhere tonight..." Jeff looked up from his iPad and smiled at Nick.

"Like on a date?" Oh my god why did Jeff have to be so naive.

"Yes, how about Breadstix?" Nick replied more confident now.

"Is that the Italian restaurant that my parents had their first date?" Nick nodded.

"It would be my honour," Jeff said shortly before pulling Nick in for a kiss.

* * *

**Was it good enough. Next one coming ASAP. Lana xxx**


	4. Nothing You Confess

**RockauraGleeNiffR5's second prompt was their first kiss. Thank you again for suggesting, xxx p.s. go to my profile and read 'How I see Nick and Jeff' for more detail. Thank you XD TRIGGER WARNING: Self Harm mentions.**

* * *

Nick's POV

_Oh shit, Jeff may know I love him. I should of left that line out of the song. What do I say now. If I say yes than I may be shouted at and beat up but if I say no and he loves me back it might make him even more suicidal. Nick tell the truth. He just admitted to self harming_. I didn't know what else to do so I just nodded. I didn't see his reaction, my eyes were shut, partly because I was scared and because his scarred wrists were right in front of me.

_Okay he isn't saying anything I'll just walk away_. And then I felt Jeff move forward. _Fuck! I should of known he'd beat me up. I shouldn't of do-_ before I knew it his lips were against mine. I was in complete shock, never would I have expected this reaction. He obviously at least had a crush on me. It was weird kissing a boy but it felt right, like we were made for each other.

After a few more seconds he pulled away and smiled. It was the happiest I'd ever seen him which was odd considering I just watched him cry a river of tears.

"I love you too," he said to me. Then I realised I was also grinning like an idiot but who cares so was he. I took his hand a intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Jeffrey S. Sterling will you be my boyfriend?"

"Do I even have to answer that!"

* * *

**Hey guess what next chapter about... POKEMON! Kid!Niff, YAY! Love you guys, Lana xxx**


	5. Pokémon Battle

**Pokemon and Kid!Niff, doesn't this sound like a little slice of heaven, well if I can write it well. You can be the judge of that. ;)**

* * *

"Jeffy I challenge ye to a Poké battle!" Nick annouced holding a plastic Pokéball in one hand and a charmeleon plushie in the other.

"Challenge accepted!" Jeff replied raising his Poké ball above his head. "Quilava I chose you!" He yelled throwing the ball and his plushie onto the grass in front of him.

"Charmeleon, I chose you!" Nick mimicked Jeff and their battle had begun. Jeff's mom watched from her sun lounger while drinking a fruit cocktail.

"Quilava use ember!" Jeff shouted while Nick made his Pokémon shake.

"A critical hit!" Jeff's mom yelled joining in.

"Charmeleon use blaze!" It was Jeff's turn to shake his plushie.

"Another critical hit!"

"Quilava use quick attack!"

"It's not very effective..." Jeff's mom laughed as Nick poked his Pokémon so it only moved slightly.

"Charmeleon use solar power!"

"A critical hit, the oppentant's Quilava fainted," Nick pushed the toy Quilava over.

"I win!" Nick smiled picking up the Quilava and handing it to his best friend. Jeff took it back and shook his head.

"No, my mom let you win!" Jeff pointed at Stormie.

"No, Nick's Pokémon was better," replied Jeff's mom handing Nick a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you Stormie," Nick said taking the cookie.

"Quilavas the best!" Jeff complained and Nick patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll share my prize with you," He snapped the cookie in half and gave the bigger piece to Jeff.

"Thank you Nicky, Wanna' go in my room and play the floor is lava?" Nick nodded.

"Let's go!"

The pair ran inside and Stormie laughed. No matter who won they always shared the prize and whoever lost received the bigger piece if it.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I loved writing it. Pokémon FTW! L xxx**


	6. Niffany

**So I wrote this because I think that Brittany and Jeff would be amazing friends I mean they both love dancing, they love someone of the same sex, they enjoy watching romantic comedy's, they both have a 'S.' in their names, they're both in show choirs and they are both blonde! Anyway this is how Niff meet her. Slight Jealous!Nick.**

* * *

Jeff had dance lessons with Rage every Wednesday evening after school and since Jeff couldn't drive if his life depended on it Nick had to drive him back to Dalton. He had just arrived at the studio and had spotted Jeff, but he was talking to a blonde girl who kept twirling her hair._ Stupid whore._

Without thinking Nick barged through the doors to the studio and walked straight over to Jeff.

"And that's why I think Kim Kardashian needs a brain transplant, " the blonde girl said. Jeff started laughing.

Nick frowned. Jeff hadn't noticed him yet so he wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist. "Hey baby," he kissed Jeff's cheek. Jeff stopped laughing and smiled.

"Oh Britt this is Nick," Jeff announced kissing Nick back but on the lips this time. Brittany grinned just like the Cheshire Cat.

"Awwwww, you guys are adorable. Cute little dolphins!" Brittany said giving them both a hug at the same time.

"Who's this?" Nick asked once Brittany had pulled away.

"This is Brittany ! She loves all the same stuff as me, well apart from you. She's in love with her girlfriend Santana." Jeff replied bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Nick was now grinning even more. This girl was amazing and she had a girlfriend. _So she wasn't flirting with my man._

"You guys like have to come on a double date with me and Santana!" Brittany exclaimed. Jeff was about to answer but Nick answered first.

"That sounds totally awesome!"

"We gotta' get back to hogwarts," Brittany sung in response. Jeff gasped.

"You've seen AVPM!?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, it's like the best musical ever!"

"I LOVE IT TOO!" Jeff practically shouted. Nick patted Jeff's shoulder in attempt to calm him down. It didn't work.

(-)

"Britt I think we need to leave now otherwise we'll all miss curfew," Jeff sighed. Brittany pouted.

"Okay, I'll see you both at Breadstix on Saturday. Bye," Brittany waved as she walked away.

"See you soon, It has been totally awesome!"

* * *

**What next. I don't have a motherfucking clue. But stay tuned. Please suggest a Drabble, but no smut. I couldn't write smut if my life depended on it. Lana xxx**


	7. Why?

**Inspired by Brittany's valentines gift to Santana and Paramore's song 'My Heart'. Lana xxx**

* * *

"Hey baby," Jeff said walking into his dorm to see Nick sat on the floor with his laptop. An empty CD case sat next to him. Nick smiled up at him. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see" Nick replied removing a CD from his laptop and placing it inside inside the empty case. "Wanna' go for a drive?"

Jeff nodded. He was confused as to why Nick had a CD and why he wanted to go for a drive but he didn't question it. He would find out, they kept no secrets. Once Jeff had gone into the bathroom to replace his contacts with the glasses that he despised Nick quickly ran over to his chest of drawers a pulled out the cover he had previously made for this CD, put the cover inside the plastic case and waited for Jeff to return into the room.

(-)

Once they were in the car Jeff turned on the radio like always but instead of Kerrang!Radio playing through the speakers acoustic guitar strums echoed around Nick's car. Jeff furrowed his brow in confusion, This did not sound like Kerrang at all. The blond looked down at the radio screen and saw the words Track One instead of the word Kerrang. He then looked at Nick in confusion. But Nick only smiled.

"Do you like your knew CD?"

Jeff smiled. Nick made him a CD and had skipped Sherlock for it. He must really love him to be able to miss an episode of naked Benidicts and sexual tension. "Why?" Jeff asked. Nick smiled grew wider.

"I wanted to make you something that really meant something, so it's a CD of all the songs that have a significant memory in our relationship,"

"Nicky..."

"You deserve it," Nick handed Jeff the CD case , "Here's the case," Jeff studied the cover, it was a picture of him and Nick at Disney land and on the back there was a track list.

"My Heart by Paramore, First date on the car ride home. Pokémon theme, Our dance routine as kids. Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low, The song we decided to sing on the last day of High School. A Whole New World in Aladdin, Our dramatic renditions at 2 in the morning. Still Into You by Paramore, Our song. I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders, The song that got us together and Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, Our first dance." Jeff read aloud while Nick drove towards Starbucks.

"Do you like it then?" Nick asked pulling into the last free space.

"Nicky this is the best gift you have ever given me, I will cherish this forever. I just have one question,"

"What is it?" Nick parked the car and turned to face Jeff.

"Why today? Why did you just give me a gift on no occasion? Yes it's romantic but awfully unusual for you to just make me something," Nick smiled for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Sherlock wasn't on"


	8. Team Work

**My good friend WevidcornsAndNiffabows suggested Zombie apocalyptic Dalton. 36TD Wes are the only humans. I know you love The Walking Dead. Please add Wevid. Great prompt, thank you. Wevid and Klaine mentions. Not really horror!**

* * *

"Guys this is serious, We need to be able to work together if we want to survive this! Wes, Trent stop arguing!" David whispered. All five boys were currently in Nick and Jeff's dorm. Jeff in front of the door with an axe stolen from Dalton's D.T department, Nick packing five rucksacks for their first and last adventure, David was sat at the windows watching passers by be attacked and the world around them crumble down. Wes and Trent were supposed to be outlining a plan of where to go but instead they were fighting about whether Wes should go into the choir room and save his all so precious gavel.

"I'm sorry David but this here idiot wants to risk his own life to save a meaningless piece of wood,"

"Do not speak about Victoria in that way!" Wes shouted. Jeff scowled at the squabbling pair.

"Guys shut the fuck up! Your bringing them towards us, be quiet!" Jeff complained. Wes rolled his eyes and David patted him on the shoulder.

A loud knock was heard at the door making everyone jump and it was shortly followed by a series of groans. "Wes you prick you drew them in! We're screwed," Jeff whispered. Nick walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's gonna' be okay, Come on guys help me hold the door shut" Nick let go of Jeff and pushed his body weight against the door. The other four boys joined him and soon enough the zombies had walked away. "David's right if we want to survive we have to all remain focused and don't let anything break our friendships. Don't turn on each other, it's us against them. We can make this, So let's get going. To Colorado!"

Jeff leaned towards Trent, "Is it wrong to be turned on right now?"


	9. The V word

**Brittana follow up Silly Love Songs suggested by Niff-Lover1998. Thank you :D Lana xxx**

* * *

Nick looked over at Jeff, he looked so excited. "You ready to go?" Jeff quickly nodded before opening the door to Breadstix. He held the door open for Nick and they wandered in. Nick spotted Brittany sat with a pretty Latino girl. "Jeffy look, There's Britt and Santana!" He pointed at them. Jeff jumped up and down. "Calm down baby,"

They walked over to the two girls who were sat in a booth in the middle of the restaurant. "Hey guys, This is Santana and Santana this is Nick and Jeff," Brittany said gesturing to Santana and Niff. Nick and Jeff both took a seat opposite the girl with a different hair color to their own.

"Hi, I hope we're not late," Jeff said taking of his jacket. Santana shook her head.

"No, not at all. We just got here early cause these are the bests seats in the place," Santana replied.

"She only likes this booth because this is where we sat on our first date," Brittany said with a mouth full of Breadstix.

"Sweetie it's rude to talk with your mouth full, So where did you guys sit on your first date?" Santana asked. Jeff pointed to a table next to the window which was currently occupied by a preppy straight couple. "There" Santana laughed. Nick and Jeff both frowned.

"That's were I sat during your performance of Silly Love Songs,"

"I remember you, Blaine singled you out and said that love doesn't come at all!" Nick grinned, "Sorry about that, you obviously found love,"

"In a hopeless place!" Brittany hummed. Jeff laughed.

"So who's the guy that hugged me?" Santana asked taking a sip of her lemonade.

"That was Wes, he's kinda uptight and sarcastic but he's still a good person" Nick replied.

"And has buttsex with gavels," Jeff added, Santana and Brittany's eyes widened.

"And he hugged me!?" Santana complained, "I know have the germs of a gavel-masturbator. Great"

It was getting darker outside and they were eating dessert. They all seemed to get along really well. They all had a lot in common and had a sense of humour.

"May I just ask what happened to Farrah Abraham?" Nick said after a teenage mother had just walked past reminding him of her.

"She shouldn't of made a sex-tape. What if her family sees it, then her daughter's life sucks," Jeff affirmed. Brittany shook her head.

"Me and Santana watched it and it was hot. She has good boobs," Brittany responded.

"Gross," Jeff shook his head trying to clear the images that were now in his head.

"I could say the same for the guys penis," Santana declared taking in the last spoon of her toffee cheesecake.

"How do you like vaginas?" Nick questioned. Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Nicky don't say the V word!"


	10. Redvines

**A Guest suggested: you should write a daddy!niff where one of them gets stressed out and the other one makes it better. Thank you for the prompt ;D Their kid is called Sammy and is an OC made by hyrew. I hope you enjoy. Lana xxx**

* * *

"Sammy! Why did you throw your dinner out the window?" Jeff complained chasing Sammy around the room trying to control his child.

"I wasn't hungry," Sammy shrugged before running into the bathroom. Jeff banged on the door several times and then gave up. Sammy wasn't going anywhere.

"Argh, When you're ready to apologise I'm in the kitchen!" The blond shouted walking back into the kitchen to find Nick looking at the window. "...shit" Jeff mumbled. Nick turned around to face his husband.

"Why is the window broken?"

"I'm so sorry, Sammy didn't want his dinner so he threw a fit and chucked the plate towards the window, then he ran away and locked himself in the bathroom! I am really am sorry and I will pay for a new one, please don't be mad!" Jeff was practically hyperventilating now. Nick sighed and put a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not mad, It isn't your fault," Nick kissed Jeff's forehead.

"I know but I can't ever control him, I'm a really shit parent," Jeff sighed. Nick pulled him in for a hug.

"You're not, He loves you. Sometimes you just spoil him too much and he thinks that he can get away with anything," Nick pulled away and stuck his empty hand in his pocket. Jeff raised an eyebrow. "I got you something," He removed his hand from the pocket but this time he was holding a pack of redvines.

"REDVINES!" Jeff shouted causing Sammy to unlock the bathroom door and run into the kitchen.

"Can I has some?" Sammy asked trying to coax them out of Nick's hand.

"Only if you apologise and help me fix the window later," Jeff replied smiling at Nick.

"I'm sorry, Please can I eat one now?" Nick opened the packet and gave him a redvine. Sammy shoved it in his mouth.

"Thank you!" He then waddled away into the lounge. Nick grinned at Jeff.

"Redvines, What can't they do?"


	11. False Accusations

**Wow! It's the eleventh Drabble, already. Yay! Anyway Candyhead suggested something with Warbler practice an everyone just being the awesometastic Warblers that they are (NO Sebastian or Hunter, but Wes :D)? Thank you! I love the warblers! Everyday I'm warbling, on with the drabble XD. Lana xxx**

* * *

"So I propose we do all our songs for sectionals in eight part harmony as per usual and the lead will be-"

"Blaine" Jeff sighed. Wes frowned at Jeff.

"Yes, how smart of you blond warbler who just so happens to look like a clone of Dougie Poynter and has the mental capacity of a tree frog," Wes responded. David raised his eyebrows, this was gonna' be good.

"Wow Wes, wow. Your insults are almost as high as Amanda Bynes," Jeff scoffed. Several warblers chuckled.

"And your hair is almost as white as Michael Jackson,"

"Did you just insult MJ?" Kurt hissed putting down his limited edition Vogue magazine.

"Did you just insult my hair?!" Jeff yelled stroking his head.

"I love Michael guys, He's just really white." Wes implied.

"Oh please, you don't love white people, everyone knows you love David!" The blond declared.

"Excuse you!" David complained no longer excited about the conversation. Wes however went really red.

"Jeff, Outside now!" Wes pointed at the door. Jeff was about to stand up when Nick grabbed his arm (above the elbow of course, Nick didn't want to hurt his boyfriend)

"You can't send Jeff out! He didn't do anything wrong!" Nick retorted.

"He made a false accusation about mine and David's relationship,"

"False my ass..." Jeff mummered.

"Just because you say something quietly it doesn't mean I can't hear it Jeff!"

"Hey leave him alone. No one should be punished for telling the truth! In fact you should be sent out for lying,"

"And just when I thought I couldn't be any more in love," Jeff kissed Nick on the lips causing Trent to squeal really loudly.

Wes banged his gavel twice, "Meeting dismissed"


	12. Nisses

**Rikurt36 suggests Jeff and Nick are six. And they kiss for the first time, in front of their friends. Thank you ever so much for the prompt and on with writing it!**

* * *

"Right then class its recess, go have fun!" Miss Gray laughed opening the back door that led into the school's gardens. About half of the students ran outside while the others stayed indoors.

"We should make sandcastles in the sandpit!" Trent proposed gesturing to the sandpit which was currently unoccupied.

"I'm in! Nick, Jeff you gonna' join us?" David looked over at his other friends. Nick nodded but Jeff just stood there. "Come on Jeff, We all have to go together. 36td together forever!"

"Sorry I'm just upset," Jeff muttered. Trent frowned.

"Why?"

"My mum just gave birth to my second sibling and she wants to name all my siblings with a name that starts with the letter R except my name starts with a J so she probably hates me" Jeff started sniffling. Nick walked over to Jeff and gave him a hug.

"Hey she loves you and even if she didn't you wouldn't need it," Nick said. Jeff looked up.

"Why not?"

"Cause I love you and I'll take care of you no matter what!"

"Really?" Jeff asked.

"Of course Jeffy," Nick replied giving Jeff a quick peck on the lips.

"WAIT! Boys can't kiss!" David remarked causing all three of his friends to frown at him.

"Why not? People should be allowed to kiss whoever they want!" Jeff claimed. Nick nodded.

"My mom's boyfriend puts his do-dad inside other men on her bed," Trent said.

"That's gross!" Jeff shook his head in disbelief.

"Who would ever want to do that?" Nick cringed.

* * *

** You see exactly where you are now Nick and Jeff? Wanting to to 'that' almost everyday. Oh how times have changed. L xxx**


	13. Puking Rainbows

**Niff-Lover1998 said you should do one when one of them is ill, Thanks for your second prompt. Xxx**

* * *

Nick had just woken up due to the lack of warmth to the right of him. Jeff had obviously already gone down for breakfast already.

Just as Nick was about to leave dorm he noticed the bathroom door was locked. No, he wouldn't start again, would he? He decided to open the door. What! He's already seen everything.

He looked inside and Jeff was sat with his head hovering above the toilet. He walked over and kneeled down beside him. Just as he sat Jeff hurled. "Not doing so well huh?"

"Well I have just thrown up and I feel like shit" Jeff sighed flushing the toilet.

"I'll call you in for a sick day okay?" Nick said rubbing his boyfriends back. Jeff smiled weekly.

"Thanks baby,"

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I find the fact you had to ask that offensive!" Jeff pouted.

"Hey one day you might get sick of me!"

"Never"

* * *

**Sorry, was it too short. I have a doctors appointment, how ironic. Anyway I'll see you later L.E xxx**


	14. Naughty Boys Sex Line

**So excited for this one! Longer than the usual drabble! Flad, Wevid and of course, Niff! L xxx **

* * *

"Wes! Truth or Dare?" Flint spoke through a mouth filled to the brim with popcorn. Wes wasn't quite sure which one to chose, it could go badly either way.

"...dare" He hesitated. Flint smirked and glanced at David through the corner of his eyes. Wes suddenly became vey hot and felt the sweat forming on his brow.

"I dare you to give Victoria to Jeff," Flint answered gesturing to the boy who was guarding the bowl of RedVines with his life. Wes smiled with relief, his love remained a secret and no one wo-

"FUCK NO! I REFUSE TO HAND MY BABY TO JEFF! HE WILL DESTROY HER!" Wes yelled. Jeff gasped.

"Oh Wes, I would never imagine doing something so revolting!"

"Shut up Sterling," Wes handed his gavel to Jeff unsurely. "Um, Thad, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Do a striptease to 'Second To None' for anyone in this room," Wes requested. Thad nodded a stood up in front of Flint, his boyfriend. Trent played the song on his iPhone. Wes watched Thad sway his hips erotically and bit his lip. He could see that Flint was 'enjoying' the performance quite clearly through pyjama pants.

Once the song had ended Thad put his shirt back on and sat back down next to Cameron.

"Blondie,Truth or Dare?" Jeff gave Thad a bitch glare at the nickname before choosing dare.

"Why does no one do truth anymore?" Trent asked David who shrugged.

"I dare you to prank call Ross," Thad said. Jeff smiled.

"Best dare ever!" Jeff dialled the number on Wes's phone so his caller ID wouldn't come up. After several rings Ross picked up the phone.

"Hello, Who is this?"

"Naughty Boys sex line,"

"Wait, What?" Ross sounded very surprised.

"Are you alone?"

"...yes"

"Then tell me what you want to do to me," Jeff was trying so hard not to laugh and keep his voice as low as possible.

"I'm sorry but I'm straight,"

"I don't think you are, Ross Shor Sterling," Jeff breathed into the phone.

"How do you know who I am?" Nick shoved his hand in his mouth to stop him from laughing, Ross was truly scared now.

"Let's just say your birth mark is extremely hot!"

"But my birthmarks on my ass, You perv!"

"Hey! That's offensive!"

"It was supposed to be, I'm calling the cops!" Ross yelled. Everyone in the room panicked, Jeff held up his hand to silence them.

"Hey Ross, chill out. It's just your brother!" Jeff laughed in his normal pitch.

"I fucking hate you Jeff, Just you wait till I tell mom!"

"Fine, see if I give a fuck," Jeff then hung up. "Nick, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, As long as it involves you!"

"Oh it will"


	15. 69 Zoo Lane

**Sorry for not updating for 6 days but I have been extremely ill ****_again_****. I'm very sorry but I am back now.**

* * *

"69, 69, 69 zoo lane," Nick looked up from his homework and across the room at Jeff. The blond spotted his stares and smiled.

"What were you singing?"

"You know the theme from that show we used to watch when we were kids," Jeff replied before humming the tune yet again.

"Uhh Jeff"

"Yeah..."

"It's 64 zoo lane not 69,"

"Oh...Shit! I've been singing it all day... So that's why Blaine laughed at me!" Nick started laughing. "Hey! It's not my fault I forgot it!"

"It kinda is..." Jeff threw at pillow at Nick.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Wow that was shorter than I expected. Loads more short ones today though to make up for the days I missed but then back to the normal length on Monday. L xxx**


	16. 100 Percent Certain

**Jeff wants a rabbit...**

* * *

"Nicky look at this rabbit!" Jeff squealed extending his right hand towards the small rodent section. Nick walked over and peered at what seemed to be a cream and white lop-eared rabbit.

"Awwwww, It's adorable,"

"I know, It's sad it has to sit here in a cage and not have a loving home,"

"I am 100% sure that this rabbit will be bought very quickly,"

"Yes by us," Nick head shot up and looked at Jeff who was still smiling at the rabbit.

"Jeffy we can't buy a rabbit, Dalton has a strict no pet rule and your parents are allergic to animal fur, You couldn't keep it anywhere" Nick said. Jeff looked up to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"It could stay at your house!"

"It don't think my parents would be very happy about that..." Nick mumbled.

"Pleeaaaassse!" Jeff pleaded. Nick shook his head.

"I'm really sorry babe but we can't," Jeff scowled.

"Don't you babe me!" oh shit... "No one else is going to buy the rabbit so we need to get it!"

After a few more minutes of arguing Nick had noticed that the rabbit was being put into a cardboard box and handed to a lady who's other hand was holding a cart containing a hutch and rabbit feed.

"Jeff it's fine a nice lady just bought him!" Before Nick could say anything else Jeff had ran out of the store after the lady, Nick didn't even know Jeff could move that fast but as he went to pay for the gravel swore he heard Jeff shout 'GET AWAY FROM MY RABBIT!'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Jeff is basically me when it comes to animals. I already own 15 guinea pigs. Anyway be sure to check out animal rescues when buying animals instead if stores since they need love too! Lana xxx**


	17. The Never Ending Forest Of Hell

**Niff, Wevid, Klaine and Flad! That's right the warblers are back and in the woodlands! THIS WILL BE CONTINUED AS A LONGER STORY IN A DIFFERENT FANFICTION, It will be called Why Wes Loves The Woodlands. In caps so you see :D Lana xxx**

* * *

"I honestly don't have a clue why you thought this would be a good idea Wes," David complained as the nine warblers trekked through a disclosed forest close to Dalton. Yes the sun was out but the mud was everywhere and they were already lost. Not to mention Kurt's constant complaining that mud was on his vintage Marc Jacobs sweater.

"Because we need to spend more time together before senior year comes around" Wes replied.

"Very unluckily we already see you every damn day!" Thad exclaimed causing Wes to glare at him.

"I meant outdoors! Not watching reality TV or playing depressing video games,"

"How are the games we play depressing?" Thad asked.

"Umm... Heavy rain, The Walking Dead, Last Of Us. I swear to god David do you have any games that don't include little kids dying?"

"..."

"Well?"

"No" David sighed.

"Guys, lets stop discussing pointless shit and try and escape this never ending forest of hell!" Jeff interrupted from behind Wes.

"Jeff, you love being outdoors" Trent stated. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I know, Wes is the never ending forest of hell,"

"Hey!"

"Aww, don't be sad Wessy. You know I love you really!" Jeff gave Wes a hug but the asian just shook him off.

"Guys I'm sorry to disturb your little conversations but there is BIRD SHITE ON MY JUMPER!" Kurt screeched while several birds flew away from the trees that they were once happily nesting in.

"Shite, That's a new one," Thad shrugged.

"I think it's English" Nick replied, Thad nodded.

"HELLO! MY SWEATER IS RUINED AND NO ONE GIVES A FUCK!" Kurt screeched yet again.

"Kurt this is so unlike you" Blaine said whilst wiping the poo off Kurt's jumper with his sleeve, "I've never seen you so angry before"

"Maybe he's PMSing?" Suggested Jeff earning a glare from Kurt and a smirk from Nick.

"Did you guys see Keeping Up With The Kardashians season eight yesterday?" Trent asked.

"Oh my god Kourtney with the dildo!" David laughed nudging Trent on the shoulder.

"Yeah! She was gonna-" Trent burst out laughing and had to lean on David to keep him standing. Wes glared at him.

"Come on guys keep moving!" Wes yelled hoping that it would separate Trent from his infatuation. Luckily it did and they started walking with the rest of the group again.

"Notice how jealous Wes got when Trent touched David" Nick whispered to his boyfriend.

"Uh huh, We need to try and at least get them to admit to us that they have feelings for each other." Nick nodded.

"What were you guys talking about?" David asked walking next to Jeff.

"Probably when their gonna' bang next!" Flint laughed as Nick and Jeff gave him bitch glares.


	18. Unconscious

**This one is really short. I haven't been uploading because college is really busy right now. No time to write just study, study, study. At least it's the summer holidays soon. Expect lots of Drabbles and other stories then. This ones inspired by heath class in secondary school where my best friend practically outed himself, Sorry Noah... L xxx**

* * *

"Nick, Jeff , come over here!" Richard shouted beginning the pair over to the computer that had recently been placed in the choir room for 'school work'.

"What's up?" Nick asked taking a look at a blank monitor screen.

"Just wanted to show you guys a video!" Richard replied trying so hard to stop a chuckle from escaping his mouth. He leant forwards and pressed play.

"EWWWWW THERE ARE NAKED WOMAN ON THE SCREEN!" Nick screamed covering his eyes with his hands. He removed his hands uncertainly after a loud bang was heard. "IS THAT A VAGINA? HOW ARE GUYS ATTRACTED TO THAT?"

Nick looked over to his right hoping to see Jeff nodding in agreement. Jeff wasn't there. He was on the ground. Unconscious.


	19. Keeping Up With The Sterlings

**Kardashian: Human princess with a large posterior who often enjoys the company of black human males and utilizes modern technology to exhibit such sexual encounters. Often done to the dismay of a deceased father. ROSS WAS ON DAYBREAK! Asdfghjkl PLEASE NOTE: Hayley is Nick's 13 year old sister who is basically me when I was younger.**

* * *

"No, I think that Ross is Kim!" Rocky pointed at Ross who was frowning at him.

"How?"

"Well, You are clearly the favourite and always really busy with photo-shots and every girl wants to date you."

"I don't" Hayley said grabbing a handful of popcorn as she walked into the kitchen. Ross looked slightly hurt.

"Don't be offended Ross, She doesn't want to date anyone" Nick explained," Well maybe Zac Farro"

"Shut up!" She threw a piece of popcorn at her older brother on her way out.

"Rocky you are so Khloé!" Rydel laughed. Rocky widened his eyes.

"Um..."

"Only because you are really honest about everything and no don't take crap from anyone,"

"And you and Ryland are Kendall and Kylie!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Does that make me Kourtney?" Jeff asked.

"Yes! The one who is funny and is obsessed with sex!" Jeff gave Ross a bitch glare.

"So I'm Scott?" Nick asked.

"Uh huh"

"But he's a douchebag"

"Exactly!" Ross smiled.

"Come on Ross, Nick would never cheat on Jeff or be an abusive alcoholic," Mark stated looking up from his breakfast.

"Shut up Bruce!"

* * *

**Ross said the last line if you didn't realise. L.E xxx**


	20. More Than Numbers

**It's been awhile. Still ill, anaemia sucks. Please accept this short Drabble, 2 prompts tomorrow XD L xxx**

* * *

"Okay, how long would Blaine last without hair gel" Jeff said flopping down onto his bed so he was lying next to his boyfriend.

"Um, 0.1111 seconds. That's impossible to measure!" Nick laughed.

"True, your turn"

"Wes without his gavel"

"I'd say an hour as long as it is inside the locked wooden box his mom bought him"

Nick laughed before leaning forwards and stroking Jeff's hair.

"How about you without me?" The blond asked.

"I love you more than numbers can measure


	21. Sexts

**The prompt was: Jeff's brothers read his sexts. Suggested by Noah and The Ark. Sorry. I have another prompt from a guest which is quite long so I will finish it tomorrow. Sorry my upload schedule has been really shit but I have a load of doctors tests and my time at home is spent resting. Sucks right? I love you guys though and I promised so here it is. btw Eliana is an OC and Ratliff's sister. She's my canon :)**

* * *

"Urgh! Ross why the fuck did you suggest this?" Ryland screeched covering his eyes with his hands to hide the words on the screen.

"They're not that bad!" Ross replied.

"So, I'd push you to the opposite wall and strip my shirt and skinnies from my body. My hands would roughly take the clothes from you till we are both in just our tightening boxers. At which point my mouth would be hot against yours, my hand sliding down your chest to rub you till you moan for me. Doesn't creep the shit out of you!" Rocky said reading of the phone that had previously been in Rylands hand.

"I think it's cute that they send these to each other!" Eliana chimed as Rocky raised both his eyebrows up at her.

"Your insane!"

"I know, just don't tell Jeff you saw them" She said before leaving the room.

"I think that's a good idea" Ryland nodded and put the phone back on the desk.

Just then the door swang open. "Have any of you seem my phone?"

"No You whore!' Ross yelled running out of the room.

* * *

**Well, that is my attempt at writing when I have been under anise tics about 2 hours before. I'm gonna go lay down now. Love you guys so much all. L xxx**


	22. Heart Beat

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! ALL RIGHTS TO DISNEY AND ROSS LYNCH!**

**Nick sings Jeff his brothers song in warbler not the guests prompt but I am still trying to make as good as possible. Sorry for the long wait. Please accept this random in this time of despair, RIP Cory xxx**

* * *

Jeff's POV

"I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay.

Why is he singing Ross's song?

"Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd  
Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud  
Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt  
I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now"

Oh my god he is actually stood on a chair!

"Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones  
It's placed upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs  
I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none  
'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun"

Okay fuck Ross, This is amazing.

"I'll make you forget (forget)  
What you came here for (here for)  
For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart  
'Cause it needs more

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay  
I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that."

I smiled at Nick as he walked towards me. He looks really cute today.

"No I won't leave this room without you  
You know you're feeling like you're s'posed to  
I know you know you wanna see how fast is can go  
So I'm a take you to the top  
And bring you down slow oh"

He leant forwards and took my hand. I can't even understand why I'm blushing, he holds my hand all the time.

"I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heart beat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like  
Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay"

Ahh, He shortened the song so Wes wouldn't yell. It all makes sense now.

"Wow Nick did you write that?"

"Um, no. It belongs to Ross"

"Actually, Rocky wrote it" I chuckled standing up and giving my boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too baby"


	23. Catching Nisses

**Sorry I was gone a while but it really got me about Cory last week. I'm so sorry but I hope you will understand :) Lana xxx**

* * *

It was currently three in the afternoon and because it was the holidays many of the students that had to stay at school were in the library. Nick and Jeff were among these students since Nick really wanted to finish reading Catching Fire and Jeff just wanted to spend time with him.

The disadvantage of this situation however was the fact that Jeff had a tendency to get bored extremely easily.

Jeff had spent the past few minutes watching his boyfriend stare down at the book with his right hand under his cheek and his left occasionally turning the page. But even that was beginning to be boredom inducing.

So the blond leant forwards and poked Nick. He just looked up, rolled his eyes, smiled and went back to reading.

Jeff frowned, This wasn't the response he wanted. He wanted affection. He poked him again. This time Nick just ignored it.

So Jeff poked him again and again and again.

"What is it?" Nick finally asked slightly annoyed. Jeff just smirked and leant even further forwards giving Nick a quick peck on the lips. As he pulled away it was Nick's turn to smirk.

"Come back here" Soon their g-rated kiss and turned into a heavy make out session.

"Ew, Get a room" David said who had just noticed them from his chair. Nick gave him a middle finger while still kissing his boyfriend.


	24. Better Than Revenge

**A Guest said: I have a prompt and question. I shall start with the question;**

**Q1: Is it wrong that whenever I read the humor drabbles that I try not to laugh?**

**P1: The Warblers start getting suspicious about Niff actually being more than friends. They send Klaine to investigate, but Niff finds out about it, so to be safe, Klaine and the Warblers end up paying for it big time, but they finally get their answer.**

**Q1: Not at all! I always kept my laughter inside when reading things until I met my best friend. I guess his laughter is contagious! XD**

**Thank you so much for the AMAZING prompt and I'm so sorry it took me so long to write any who here it is! L xxx**

**P.s. Please check out my newest story about the Warblers in the woods. There is Klaine, Niff, Wevid, Flad and Trent being Trent.**

* * *

"So we just open the door and see what they're doing?" Blaine asked as him and Kurt stood in front of Dorm 36.

"Yep, hopefully we'll see something" Kurt replied taking a deep breath before wrapping his fingers around the door handle.

"Wait! What if they're having sex or something!" Blaine panicked making his boyfriend turn and roll his eyes at him.

"Relax, we would be able to hear" And with that Kurt turned the handle. The door remained shut.

"Shit! It's locked" Blaine sighed. "Guess we will have to come back later"

When Jeff was sure they left he took his ear away from the door.

"I can't believe that they are trying to find out our relationship status!" Nick complained shutting his laptop and walking over to his secret boyfriend.

"I know! If we haven't told them then it means we aren't together, well in their eyes anyway" Jeff kissed his cheek before straightening his uniform.

"You wanna' get them back?"

"Uh huh"

About an hour later Nick and Jeff returned to their dorm exhausted falling onto Jeff's bed. But they couldn't rest for to long because a very angry Wes was banging on the door.

"WHAT DID YOU LITTLE SHITS DO TO MY BABY GAVEL? SHE ISN'T IN HER BED!"

"WHY THE FUCK IS MY ROOM FILLED WITH KAZOOS!"

Many more yells could be heard in the dormitory hallway.

"WHERE IS MY HAIR GEL?"

"WHY IS MY EARTH DAY SWEATER IN TWO SEPARATE PIECES?"

"MY ROOM HAS POST IT NOTES EVERYWHERE SAYING: WE MOCK YOU!"

"Should I open it now?" Jeff whispered to Nick. Nick nodded.

"So" Jeff said swinging open the door while Nick leant against the door frame with crossed arms. "How does it feel to experience your worst nightmares finally come true?"

"Is this what this is?" Flint asked stroking his boyfriend who was close to tears.

"Yep, Don't mess with my boyfriend!" Nick laughed. Everyone widened their eyes and stared at him. "What?"

He glanced over at Jeff who looked terrified. Then he realised just what he had said. "Fuck!"

"We knew it! We always knew it!" Trent squealed jumping up and down. Once everyone had congratulated them and planned a movie marathon in the choir room to celebrate it made Nick and Jeff wonder why they had kept it a secret anyway.

"So, When can we get our stuff back?" Blaine finally asked.

"Or removed" David mumbled. Nick disappeared into his dorm and returned with a hair gel tub, Lady Victoria and Kurt's real sweater all in one piece.

"What about me and David?" Thad questioned as Nick gave everyone their things back.

"You clean that up yourselves!" Jeff laughed. They both groaned. "We ain't doing that shit!"


	25. Early Morning Madness

"Morning sleepyhead" Nick laughed as his boyfriend finally woke up lying naked against him.

"10 more minutes" Jeff mumbled into Nick's chest increasing the pressure of his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Jeffy but we have to get up now if you want pancakes for breakfast, they're closing the kitchen in ten minutes so you'll be stuck with toast and cereal" Nick said trying to loosen Jeff's grip.

"Don't care"

"Really? You love pancakes." Nick waited for a response but it didn't come, so he turned over and went to get out of bed. But as he expected Jeff 's arms grew even tighter.

"Don't leave me"

"I would never leave you sweetie, I just thought that if I got up than so would you" Jeff seemed happy with that response and let go of Nick very slowly sitting up.

"I'll come with you, but only on one condition" Nick raised an eyebrow in question."Carry me"

"Sure baby" Nick smiled throwing Jeff his clothes before changing into pyjamas himself. Once they were both dressed Nick scooped up Jeff in his arms and pushed his boyfriends glasses onto his nose. He carried him all the way to the dining hall with his hands on the blond's thighs. While Jeff wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around Nick's neck.

"Hi guys!" Nick said before placing Jeff down on the seat next to him at the warbler table. When Jeff had touched the seat he winced in pain but luckily no one seemed to notice.

"Hey!" Trent grinned giving Nick and Jeff the last of the pancakes. He was grinning because 'Niff' were being more intimate then normal. Such a typical fan girl.

"So Jeff, I was wondering if you wanted to show the guys our dance routine for 'Fantastic Baby' today" David asked nudging Jeff's shoulder.

"I don't really feel like dancing today, maybe tomorrow" Jeff suggested stabbing at the pancake with his fork.

"Woah Jeff, what did the pancake ever do to you?" Wes huffed earring a glare from Jeff.

The conversation had began to get circled around regionals and Blaine's talent so Nick took this opportunity to talk to Jeff.

"You okay?" He whispered taking Jeff's hand into his own.

"I don't know"

"What's wrong?"

"My ass really hurts" As serious as Jeff was Nick couldn't help but smirk. He knew exactly why Jeff wasn't 100 percent.

"It's going to hurt if you keep begging for rough sex"

"Shut up! Someone might hear" Jeff whispered sharply in reply.

"You wanted it! Not me" Nick laughed.

"You loved it though didn't you?" Jeff breathed right next to Nick's ear. The brunette tried to respond but he just froze up. "That's what I thought"


	26. Pick Me Up

**Hey hey guys! I just want to thank you for reviewing and reading this story. I love each and every one of you :D L xxx**

* * *

"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you." Nick said causing Jeff to chuckle.

"Are you a weeping angel cause I haven't blinked since I first saw you" Jeff grinned knowing that if he incorporated doctor who he just might win.

"Doctor Who reference, nice" Nick replied "how about Are you an interior decorator? 'Cause when I saw you, the room became beautiful."

"When I'm around you I can't think straight" That was it. They both erupted into fits of lighter and spent the next few minutes lying on the floor of the choir room.


	27. Sexual Frustration

**A preview of my second chapter of My Life Would Suck Without You; A story about Nick and Jeff's life at Dalton as a couple. Truck load of other warblers ships too! Check it out! L xxx**

* * *

"Did you guys see Family Guy yesterday?" Ethan asked desperately trying to change the conversation.

"No. What happened?" Cameron queried.

"Quagmire was forced to have gay sex with Peter"

"Oh my god seriously? That's sounds so awesome!" Said Flint leaning forwards to grab the salt shaker.

"It was really awkward actually but being the sex manic you are, you would love it" Ethan laughed. Thad growled at him.

"Is someone sexually frustrated?" Jeff sympathised.

"Speak for yourself Blondie" Thad snapped in reply.

"I'm not sexually frustrated!" Jeff complained bitch glaring at the boy opposite him.

"Please, I've seen the way you look at Nick"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked still annoyed with Thad.

"Oh you didn't notice how you sometimes stare at Nick with darkened eyes, bite your lip to try and channel your inner ... excitement."

"I don't do that!" Jeff complained leaning back in his chair groaning. Nick put his hand over Jeff's left one comfortingly and smiled at him.

"Awww, You guys are so adorable!" Trent squeaked.


	28. The Notes That Tip You Off The Edge

**Sorry it's been awhile. I've had more doctors appointments :( But I'm back! A guest propmted: Jeff's siblings and Ratliff all gang up against Nick, pranking him with the help of the Warblers until Jeff finally stops them, going off on a rant about how they were such jerks to Nick, but Nick calms Jeff down and says that it was all in good fun. Jeff forgives everyone and Niff go back to their normal activities, leaving Rydel, Rocky, Ross, Ryland, Ratliff, and the Warblers only one choice; awkwardly back out of the room before things get all rated R.  
Thank you so much for your second prompt! L xxx p.s. Sorry if it's bad. I am suffering from a serious case of writer's block.**

* * *

"What the fuck?" Nick asked himself as he walked back into the dorm that he shared with his boyfriend to find a note on his pillow reading that his sister was pregnant.

This couldn't happen. His mom gave birth to him at 15 and he didn't want his 13 year old little sister to go through all of that horrible shit.

Nick spent the rest of the day finding depressing notes around places he would surely see them. Was someone trying to drive him suicidal?

After seven painful hours school had finally ended and he walked back to his dorm with Jeff who obviously knew about the notes. But as they entered their dorm they didn't expect to see Wes writing on a sticky label surrounded by the some of the warblers and Jeff's siblings.

"What the actual fuck are you guys doing?" Jeff asked ripping the note out of Wes's hand. " 'I think Jesse was chatting up Jeff yesterday. Watch out. You might lose him!' "

Once Jeff had read it out loud Jeff's family suddenly looked very guilty.

"Jeff, We didn't know Wes would write shit like that! We thought he was going to leave bad jokes and chain mail everywhere! That's not what we a-"

"Shut up Ross! Either way you leave Nick the fuck alone okay! And this note is in no way true! I would never leave him and this shit isn't funny if you think it is then I suggest you get fucking circumcised!"

"Jeff calm down!" Nick whispered.

"Why? Because these notes didn't make you feel like absolute shit!" Jeff replied shocked.

"Seriously, Wes took it to far"

"Really Nick? Why do you believe Ross?"

"He's a lot like you. I can tell when he's lying, and it is April 1st"

"But still-"

"It was just a joke that got out of hand, It's fine baby"

"...Okay" Jeff sighed.

"Come here" Nick said motioning for Jeff to move forwards. He then put his own lips to Jeff's. The kiss quickly became more and more passionate. It was at the point when Jeff was pushed against the wall that everyone else decided to slowly back out of the room regretting ever agreeing to help Wes prank Nick and Jeff.

They would surely get them back, but not now. They were busy...


	29. Oh joy

**I'm on holiday! So I'm using the WiFi here. If your wondering why me and Noah haven't been updating it's because we were on our way to a different country. We're so excited for our first holiday without our parents, I may of rubbed it in Blair's face... Anyway here is the first prompt requested by ILoveR5: Nick meets the r5 family. Thank you! I love your username! Have you guys heard 'Pass Me By' ? It's AMAZING! Lana xxx!**

* * *

"So um... This is Nick, Nick this is Rydel, Rocky, Ross, Ryland and my parents" Jeff announced gesturing to the seven other people in the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Nick awkwardly said dreading the response from his boyfriends parents.

"It's great to meet you too. Jeff won't shut up about you! And you look even better in person!" Jeff's mom laughed hugging Nick tightly. Jeff rolled his eyes at his mom's antics before dragging Nick into the main room.

"Where are you going Jeffrey?" Mark asked.

"I want to show Nick my amazing Halo skills!" Jeff said smiling at a frowning couple.

"No you don't. We have to spend time with both of you!" Stormie replied.

"Oh joy..." Jeff mumbled, Nick smirked.

"What was that Jeff?"

"Nothing"

"Really son?"

"Yep"


	30. LIKES BOYS

**Wow, I am a shit person. I haven't been updating at ALL. The reason is because I just started a new year at college and I have to study soon much. This was my own idea but Anna-Duval-Sterling the rest of your prompts will be up soon! :D Enjoy my pretties L xxx p.s. READ CHRIS COLFERS STRUCK BY LIGHTNING BOOK. BEST THING EVER!**

* * *

"So you ready to go Nicky?" Jeff asked walking out of the in on suit bathroom that he had just got changed in. They had a routine where one of them would change in the bathroom and the other in the main dorm. Even though they are boyfriends and see each other naked practically everyday anyway they don't like changing in front of each other, mainly because one of them ends up looking and getting turned on.

"Yeah sure! I just need to get m-" Nick paused mid sentence when he saw what Jeff was wearing. "What are you wearing?" He asked the nicest way possible.

"Doc martins, skinny jeans of the same colour and a t-shirt" Jeff replied slowly eyeing Nick suspiciously. Nick rolled his eyes, in the nicest way possible.

"No your shirt. You wearing think going in town with that is a good idea?" Nick said gesturing at the t-shirt his boyfriend was wearing. A white top with 'LIKES BOYS' written on it in huge black letters.

"We're just driving it's not like I'm gonna' stroll through the mall with this Shirt and a rainbow floating about my head!" Jeff laughed. "No one will see it but you!" He added picking up Nick's car keys and opening the door to the hallway.

"Thank you" Nick said tipping his imaginary hat. Jeff nodded in return shutting the door behind them both and locking it.

"Your welcome" Jeff smiled linking their arms and smirking at the looks his school peers gave him when they saw his shirt.

"So where did you get the shirt anyway?" Nick finally asked when they drove into a McDonalds drive through.

"Kurt gave it to me. It was for a Born This Way project he had at McKinnely but he never wears it anymore so it became mine!"

"Really, This was Kurt's?" Nick said surprised.

"Yep, Why are you surprised?"

"Well, you know, It's not really... Um... Gay enough"

Jeff _tried _to suppress a chuckle. "It says 'Likes Boys' on it Nicky. I think that says enough"

"True" Nick laughed stopping the car at the first window stop.


	31. Table Lamp

**So I asked my Dad for a random object and he said 'Table Lamp' so that is the title of this Drabble. L xxx p.s I did actually ask Noah for a random object first but he said 'Dick' so I asked my dad instead. *rolls eyes* **

* * *

"What are you doing Jeffy?" Nick asked the blond boy who was sat at the wooden desk in their dorm with a screwdriver in one hand and the other hand firmly grasping the lightbulb of a desk lamp.

"My desk light broke so I trying to fix it" Jeff replied his eyes not leaving the mess he had made on the desk so far. Nick let his bag slide off his shoulder with a 'thud' as it hit the ground before walking up behind his boyfriend.

"Jeffy I hate to criticise you but if you put the screwdriver in that gap then you will get electrocuted" He said making sure Jeff wouldn't do it. Jeff screamed throwing the screwdriver on the ground and sliding his chair backwards almost knocking Nick over.

"Sorry, Did I overreact?" Jeff asked sliding forwards to his original position. Nick shook his head.

"Not at all Jeffy. I wouldn't try to do that again though, I don't want you to be in a dangerous situation okay?" Jeff nodded standing up and stretching.

"Thanks, for saving me" Jeff replied eyeing the lamp before hugging his 'saviour'?

"It's kind of my job. Well judging by the amount of stupid things you do in a week" Nick laughed releasing the other boy. Jeff smiled again before walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get a new lamp from the store cupboard" Jeff spoke while walking giving a half-hearted wave as he left.

"I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you walk away!" Nick yelled quickly before Jeff shut the door.


	32. I Need You Now pt1

**It's been soooooo long. I cannot possibly describe how sorry I am but life just got in the way. Anyway this was not prompted but hey have some flluuufff. Your prompts will be up soon L xx p.s. OH MY GLOB SEASON 5! KLAINE FOREVER!**

* * *

Nick and Jeff were currently having a Harry Potter marathon cuddled up against each other as usual but it felt 'different'.

Nick noticed how tense Jeff had been all evening. He had been fine all morning but know it was just 'different'.

"You okay babe?" Nick asked squeezing his boyfriend who was leant against his chest. There was no response. "Jeffy?" After not receiving a reply for the second time Nick scanned Jeff over with his eyes soon realising that he was silently crying. "Jeffy, Why are you crying?"

Jeff briefly glanced up at him before he began sobbing into Nick's shoulder. Nick instinctively wrapped one arm around him and the other on top of his head stroking his hair soothingly. It always seemed to calm him down. But today it just seemed to make Jeff cry even louder.

"Hey it's okay, I'm here for you. Everything's gonna' be alright Jeffy" Nick said almost too quietly to be heard over the volume of his boyfriends sobs.

"I love you so much Nicky"

"I know and I love you too Jeffy, more than I should"

* * *

**So, Why was Jeff crying? Find out next time ;) Lxxx**


End file.
